


New in town

by Rani12345



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, I accidentally deleted my work, M/M, Past Sexual Abuse, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-05-06 03:31:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5401379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rani12345/pseuds/Rani12345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waylon moving to a new town with his best friend Miles wasn't planned. Waylon and miles had been best friends and roommates for years, so when miles wanted to move to be closer to his long term girlfriend Lisa, Waylon really had no choice in the matter. But moving may have been for the best when Waylon befriends the famous dress maker from across the street, the mysterious handsome Eddie Gluskin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New apartment

"Waylon, c'mon hurry up!" Miles called, growing inpatient. Waylon finished packing the last of his belongings into the boot before slamming it shut. He wandered over to the passenger door and reluctantly got in. "Got everything?" Miles asked. He glanced out the window to their now empty apartment, "Yeah let's go."

Miles and Waylon had been best friends for years. Well, his only friend. They had been rooming together for about three years now. He had no idea how he put up with Miles for so long, but they were inseparable, almost like brothers really. About a year and a half ago Miles started dating a girl called Lisa. She lived about an hour and a half away so they couldn't meet up too often. Because the long distance was getting too difficult Miles made the decision to move closer to where she was, failing to mention it to Waylon in the process. 

"C'mon, you still annoyed with me Waylon?" Miles glanced over at him with an anxious smile. "Maybe you should have told me we were moving before the day of the move." He huffed, watching Miles's face turn apologetic. "Yeah, I know,” He paused for a few seconds, “I said I was sorry." He couldn’t help but smirk at Miles, his anger washing away as he did. He always found it funny when Miles pouted. He could never stay mad at him when he made that face. "It's fine,” He sighed before giving him a smile, “She must be one hell of a woman." Miles looked over at Waylon with a big grin on his face. “She is.”

 

As they arrived to their new apartment Waylon noticed the many shops along the street, all of which were busy with many people crowding the street. One in particular was a shop called ‘Gluskin's Tailoring’ which was across the street from their apartment.

He opened the car door, stepping out to stretch his limbs. He looked over at the new apartment, surprised by how nice it was before yawning at the thought of unpacking. “Hey, Waylon,” He looked over at Miles who was already grabbing boxes from the car. “If you want to go in and take a nap the beds are already set up. I’ll finish unpacking.” He considered what Miles just said. “And why would you do that?” Miles rolled his eyes at the question. “To make up for not telling you about the move.” He noticed Miles’s reluctance as he spoke. “Is that so?” He chuckled. “Well, as much as it pains me to leave you to slave away all by your lonesome, I shall graciously accept the offer.” He heard Miles scoff at the remark, “Of course you would.” 

He entered the apartment, glancing around at the space before heading towards the bedroom, too tired to take it all in. Once he reached the bed he threw himself onto it like a ragdoll. He gazed around the unfamiliar room before his eyelids grew heavy as he drifted off to sleep. 

He dreamt of a childhood friend he met when he had moved to a new town as a child. He was angry and upset with his parents for making him move away from his only friends. Upset, he told his parents that he was going out to explore the neighbourhood, just wanting to leave the unfamiliar house he was now in. 

There wasn't much to explore seeing as how the town was pretty isolated. He eventually came to a small woodland near his house. He wandered through the trees and foliage before coming across a stream. He crouched down next to the waterbed and looked down at his own reflection. He felt like he would start crying. "Who are you?" Waylon yelped, scrambling away from the sudden voice. Standing in front of him was a boy who looked a little older than himself. He was tall with piercing blue eyes. He was at a loss for words. "W-Waylon park" He squeaked. The older boy just stared at him before asking, "What's wrong?" He was confused as to why he asked that question before realizing he had tears running down his face. He wiped them away with his hands. "It's nothing," He said, trying to sound tough. The older boy stood in place for a few seconds before walking over and sitting down next to him. "You can tell me, I won't tell anyone." The older boy looked down at him with an earnest look on his face. He thought for a moment before finally speaking, "I-I miss my friends," Waylon replied quietly. The older boy was silent for a few seconds before he responded, "I can be your friend then." Waylon looked up at the boy and smiled. "Okay"

Waylon woke to the smell of coffee. He sat up in bed yawning, ‘Must have slept till morning.’ He got out of bed and walked out to find miles eating breakfast. "G,morning sunshine," He said with a mouth full of toast. He sleepily walked over to pour himself some coffee. "So, when are you leaving?" Waylon asked, pouring himself a cup. "Trying to get rid of me are you?" Miles smirked, "I'm seeing Lisa in twenty minutes." Waylon wandered around to the counter when he heard Miles curse, "Shit!" He then got up and bolted for his bedroom. "What's up?" He asked Miles who was walking back out of the room. He pointed to his wrist, "My watch is wrong. I've got to meet her in five minutes," He said distressed. "Pfft Idiot," Waylon scoffed. "Don't be a dick," Miles called over his shoulder before slamming the door behind him.

He finished his breakfast before going to get changed out of his clothes that he had slept in the day before. He remembered the dream he had wondering why it was of that boy, especially when he couldn't remember something as simple as his name. ‘It was such a long time ago. I can barely remember anything from that time. I wonder why it’s all coming back to me now? I moved again not long after befriending him.’ He finished getting changed into some clean clothes before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth. ‘I wonder why we moved.’ He sighed at the thought, rinsing out his mouth before heading out.  
He walked outside and down the set of stairs to the sidewalk. He looked across the street, noticing the shop labelled Gluskin's Tailoring once again. It was just as busy as the day before. ‘Guess I’ll take a look.’ He walked up to the shop, taking a look through the window at the display case. ‘So they sell wedding dresses.’ From what he could see the dresses were wonderfully made. Not like he actually knew much about dresses to begin with, but they still took his breath away.

Waylon decided to head inside so he walked up to the front door and opened it, hearing a little bell ring as he entered. The shop wasn't too small and not too big either, it had a rather cosy feel to it. He was glancing around in awe at the fabrics displayed. "Owww... be careful!" A woman's voice could be heard in the dressing room that he only just noticed. "Please keep still while I hem the dress." A male voice smoothly sighed in a gentlemanly fashion. “Well, I would if you'd stop pricking me!" The woman shrieked. "I'd also like my bridesmaid dresses made shorter if you’re competent enough," She hissed. "Well yes, I could, if you'd like them to look like whores," The man calmly replied. Waylon smirked. The woman stormed out the dressing room, holding up her dress as she strode towards the door. "I'm never coming back to this god-awful shop again!" She yelled before slamming the door shut behind her. The man then walked out of the dressing room. He was tall and very handsome with neatly slicked back hair. He was wearing a smart looking shirt and vest. Waylon couldn't help but stare. "May I help you?" The man asked, snapping him out of his trance. "Oh, s-sorry I was just looking," Waylon stammered. He couldn't help but notice the man’s piercing blue eyes. "I just moved here. I live across the street." The man stared at him making him self-conscious, his eyes seemed to see right through him. "N-nice to meet you, I'm Waylon Park," Was all he managed to stammer. "Eddie Gluskin," He announced extending his hand out. Waylon shook his hand smiling, feeling better now that Eddie wasn't staring him down. "Have we met before? I know I've seen your face." He was surprised by Eddie’s sudden remark. He definitely would have remembered such a handsome man. "No, I don't think so." Eddie was silent for a second. "Well seeing as how you're new here, why don't I show you around?" Waylon was surprised by his offer. ‘I was going to look around by myself but having him offer to show me around is incredibly nice of him, considering I’m a complete stranger.’ "If you don't mind, I might just take you up on that offer," He replied. Eddie smiled at him warmly, almost making him blush. "Well how about tomorrow? That's my day off," Eddie asked. He nodded. "Sure, I'll come by around eight."

The next day he got up in a rather happy mood. "What's up with you, Waylon?" Miles asked. "Whatever do you mean?" He hummed sarcastically. "Well, at least you slept well," He grumbled. "Are you seeing Lisa today?" Miles frowned at the question. “She’s working today, remember?” He walked over to the counter to pour some coffee. “Oh right, I forgot.” He smirked at Miles who was clearly saddened by it. "Well, why can't you see her tonight?” Miles looked at him, his expression still miserable. "She's busy and so am I,” He answered before grabbing his keys. “You poor man. You can’t stand being apart from her, how will you survive!” He called to Miles in jest, finding it rather funny before hearing the door slam shut. He chuckled, “He’s fallen so hard.”

Waylon went to get dressed and for some reason wanted to dress up a little. ‘Probably because Eddie dressed so nicely yesterday.’ Once he was ready he wasted no time heading to Gluskin's Tailoring. He knocked on the door before it opened rather quickly. Eddie appeared with a smile, dressed as wonderfully as the day before. "Mr. Park, please come in. I'll be ready in just a moment." Waylon followed him inside noticing Eddie walk up a set of stairs that he hadn’t noticed last time. "Do you live here, if you don't mind me asking?" He wandered closer to them trying to casually peer up the stairs. "Not at all Mr. Park,” He heard the him call. “Yes, I have lived here for about two years now." He took a few steps back, hearing Eddie coming back down the staircase. "Are we ready to go Mr. Park?" ‘Is he really going to continue calling me Mr. Park?’ "Please, call me Waylon." Eddie paused for a moment before smiling. He pointed to the grey bag that was now in Eddie’s hand, "What's that?" Eddie glanced down to the bag he was holding, "Oh, I was going to pick up some more fabric on the way, if you don't mind." He shook his head, "Not at all." 

They stopped by a fabric shop not too far from Eddie's store. Once they were inside he noticed Eddie looking at a certain stack of fabrics with a very stern expression. He smiled. ‘He’s so serious when it comes to his work.’ He found himself staring at Eddie’s face again, contemplating. "Eddie...I was wondering if...." Eddie looked over at him before suddenly a high pitched voice called out to him, "Eddie!" A woman walked over from the counter. She was pretty, wearing a sundress and heels. He looked up at Eddie who seemed annoyed at the sight of her before his features softened into a smile. The woman briefly introduced herself to Waylon before chatting away idly, clearly flirting with Eddie. She fluttered her eyelashes and touched him any chance she got. Eddie didn’t say a word to her during their interaction. The woman didn’t seem to notice or care for that matter. He wondered why she annoyed him so much. As soon as she left, Waylon thought he heard Eddie mutter "slut", but before he could ask, "What were you trying to say Waylon, before she rudely interrupted?" He thought for a moment trying to remember what he was previously going to say. "I was just wondering if you would allow me to cook a meal for you, as thanks for showing me around?"

Eddie wondered what to say. Was he wanting something in return? Or was he just trying to be kind? Either way it had been a while since he had a cooked meal, not to mention he really did enjoy Waylon's company. Maybe they could be friends? "I would love to," he replied. Waylon smiled from ear to ear. He briefly thought of him as cute before discarding the thought.


	2. Dinner date

Waylon had made plans with Eddie to meet up the next day. He couldn't fathom where this sudden interest in him came from. Well, he did remind him of the boy from his childhood, and possibly the fact that he found him extremely attractive. "Hey, Waylon!" Miles called to him, stopping his train of thought. "I won't be back tonight, is that okay?" He scoffed at Miles, "Think I’ll be lonely without you or something?" Miles laughed, "Of course you will be." He smiled, "I'll be fine. Don't keep Lisa waiting. God forbid I keep you two apart," Miles rolled his eyes before gathering his belongings, "See you tomorrow." Once Miles was gone he couldn't help but think of Eddie once again. ‘What am I supposed cook for him? I should have asked him what his favourite foods are.’ He felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach, not exactly knowing why. After watching a movie to try and distract himself from his thoughts he decided to go to bed.

The boy occupied his dreams once again. They had grown extremely close in no time at all. He had met up with him every day at the stream to play or just talk for hours. One day he noticed that the boy had bruises around his throat that weren't there the previous day. "Where did you get that?" He asked timidly pointing to the boy’s neck. The boy just stared at his feet in silence, tears accumulating in his eyes. 'Does it hurt that bad?' He didn't know what to do to make the boy feel better. When he was hurt a hug from his mum always made him feel better. Waylon wrapped his arms around the boy and mimicked the soothing noises his mother always made.

He looked down at the small boy who had suddenly latched himself onto him. ‘Is he trying to comfort me?’ He couldn't help but smile. He hugged the younger boy lovingly.

Waylon looked up at the boy who was now smiling. Waylon smiled too.

The next morning he woke up with a throbbing headache. He looked over at his clock and realized he had slept in. "Crap." He wandered sleepily into the kitchen. 'Miles isn't going to be back for a while.' He walked over to the cupboard to get a mug. "Well, I could just go and visit Eddie. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." He proceeded to finished breakfast before getting dressed and nervously made his way over to Eddie's shop.

He noticed the shop had a ‘closed’ sign. He peered through the window to see if he could spot Eddie inside. ‘He’s probably upstairs.’ He knocked a couple of times, hearing footsteps make their way towards the door before it opened. Waylon froze to the spot. Eddie was standing in front of him wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. It took every fibre in his being not to stare at his broad chest. "Waylon, I thought we agreed to meet tonight?" He asked, confused by his sudden visit. He didn’t know where to look. "Y-yes we did, but I thought I'd come over to ask what you'd like me to cook for you." He averted his gaze from Eddie’s whose eyes were fixed on him.

He invited Waylon in before going upstairs to get changed. 'Did Waylon just come over to ask me that?' He would have been fine with whatever he made. He smiled to himself, doing up the buttons of his vest before making his way back downstairs.

He wandered around the shop trying to get Eddie's half naked body out of his mind. 'Why is he so sexy?' He grew embarrassed at the sudden thought. "Waylon?" Eddie touched his shoulder causing him to jump. "Did I frighten you? I'm awfully sorry I didn't mean to." He smiled nervously, "Sorry, I didn't hear you... I... was just lost in thought."

He found Waylon's embarrassment rather cute. Eddie shook his head 'He reminds me of him so much...'

He noticed Eddie scowling. "Eddie..." Waylon muttered, getting his attention. "What......would you like me to cook for you?" Eddie's face softened into a smile. "Anything that you care to make for me Waylon." After chatting to each other for a while they decided to go shopping for ingredients. He wanted to make a small feast of Eddie’s favourites, hoping he would enjoy the variety. He was pretty good in the kitchen. Miles always joked that he would make a great housewife. Once they finished buying the ingredients needed, they made a few stops on the way back to the shop, passing the time enjoying one another’s company. 

Once they were finished shopping, they made their way back to Eddie's shop, both in high spirits. Eddie opened the door for Waylon before they made their way upstairs. The first thing he noticed was a neat little kitchen that looked hardly used. Past the kitchen was a door leading to what Waylon assumed would be the bedroom. He wandered into the kitchen, putting the ingredients on the countertop before Eddie strode over to the door he had just been looking at. "If you need the bathroom, it’s through the bedroom," He stated. Waylon nodded before trying to find the utensils. He was having trouble trying to reach a pan on one of the higher shelves, surprised when Eddie leaned over him to grab it for him. “There you are Waylon,” He said smiling, handing it over. He smiled back feeling flustered, “T-thank you.” He prepared everything before he began chopping the vegetables with Eddie watching over him intently. He grew increasingly self-conscious with Eddie’s gaze following his every move. “Um…would you like to help?” He asked glancing up at Eddie who smiled happily at him, “I’d love to.” He then made his way around the counter before standing at Waylon’s side. “What should I do first?” He asked intrigued. He could tell how much Eddie was enjoying himself which he found rather cute. He was surprised by how much of a wiz Eddie was in the kitchen. ‘I wonder why he doesn’t cook more often? He’s certainly good at it.’ They chatted away enjoying the company of one another. Once everything was ready he began plating up, amazed by how much food they had made. Eddie glanced up at Waylon who was smiling at him. "I hope you like it."

During the meal he asked Eddie about many things including his family, which was answered vaguely. He didn't pry any further, not wanting to ruin the nice atmosphere. He heard Eddie clear his throat before speaking, "Thank you Waylon, for tonight. The food was delicious." Eddie gave a warm smile. He felt butterflies in his stomach once again. 'I really like Eddie.' He suddenly felt shy at the thought. "Well if you'd like, I wouldn't mind cooking for you." Eddie looked surprised at the offer. "I couldn't ask you to do that Waylon." He tried to calm his nerves before continuing, "I really don't mind at all. My roommate is always busy so I'd love the company."

Eddie was taken aback by Waylon's offer to cook for him. 'He really is too kind.' "Well if you insist, I'd also love the company.” Once they finished cleaning up the kitchen, they decided to go for a walk. "I must thank you for tonight Waylon." He looked up at Eddie smiling "It was no trouble at all, really.... I had fun." 

"That's good, I had fun as well." He glanced over at Waylon, gazing straight into his eyes. "Thank you again, for tonight. It's been a while since I last had a meal with someone." Waylon smiled sweetly before speaking in a low sheepish voice, "... I'll see you tomorrow night?" He grinned at those words."See you then, Waylon.”


	3. Childhood friend

Over the next few weeks Waylon and Eddie had been dining together almost every night. Miles was pissed at him for never having any time to spend with him. "You seeing him again tonight?" Miles grumbled from the kitchen. "Yeah, I'll be back later." He heard Miles sigh, "Look, Waylon... I know you like the guy, but we never hang out anymore..." He looked over at Miles who was pouting, a sullen expression on his face. He couldn't help but burst out laughing. "What are you laughing at!?" Miles barked, glaring at him. He attempted to stop himself from smiling as he spoke, not wanting to piss Miles off even more. "I’m sorry Miles. How about we go out for drinks tonight? I'll cancel my plans with Eddie." Miles's face brightened up instantly for a second before he attempted to conceal it with a frown. ".....Fine, but you’re paying for the drinks." He let out a sigh before walking into his bedroom. He knew he should be spending more time with Miles, and as much as he loved spending time with Eddie, he couldn't jeopardize their friendship.

Waylon made his way across the street to the same familiar shop he always visited. He hoped Eddie wouldn't mind too much that he was canceling their plans for tonight. He brought some leftover food from the night before as consolation. Even though he felt bad giving him leftovers, Eddie always expressed how much he enjoyed his food no matter what. He knocked on the door which opened to the same familiar smiling face. "Waylon, please come in." Eddie gestured for him to come inside. He offered him the food before stepping inside. "Eddie…. I came over to cancel our plans for tonight." Eddie looked at him surprised, "Do you have other plans tonight Waylon?" He smiled, "Yeah, I'm going out for drinks with Miles." Eddie stayed quiet for a moment. 

'So Waylon's going out tonight...' He didn't know what he was feeling, disappointed for one thing, but....’ "Eddie?" Waylon was looking at him concerned. "I'm really sorry for suddenly cancelling our plans tonight," He began. "No, not at all..." He interrupted him, looking down at the container Waylon had given him. "Thank you for the food, I really appreciate the thought." Waylon smiled at him gratefully. "I should probably get going now, I don't want to keep Miles waiting." Eddie smiled, trying not to grimace at the reporter’s name. "See you soon then Waylon."

Miles and Waylon had driven to the local bar hoping it wasn't too busy. Once inside, he went up to the bar and ordered two beers, before walking over to the table Miles was sitting at. “Here you go.” He placed the beer in front of Miles before sitting down across from him. “At least it’s not too busy in here.” Miles nodded, “Well, there’s going to be a band playing tonight. Probably going to get packed pretty soon.” Waylon took a swig of beer, ‘Great.’ He glanced around at his surroundings. “Hey Waylon…I hope you don’t mind but I invited Lisa. She should be here any second. Perfect time for you two to finally meet.” He looked at Miles surprised. “What are you nervous for? Of course I don’t mind. About time I finally meet her, she’s all you ever talk about.” 

“Is that so?” A female voice questioned. Standing behind Miles was a beautiful woman smiling at him. “That was quick,” Miles turned around to greet her. “I’m Lisa, you must be Waylon,” She greeted him, giving his hand a shake before going up to the bar to order a drink. “What did I tell you?” Miles asked grinning like an idiot. “No wonder you can’t stop talking about her.” He chuckled taking another sip of beer. Once she returned she took a seat next to Miles giving him a peck on the cheek. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you,” She said smiling. He always tried to embarrass Miles in front of his girlfriends and today was no different. “I’m sure you’ve heard a lot about me.” He jested, looking over at Miles who sighed at his remark, muttering “Here we go.” 

“I have actually,” She giggled. “All good things I hope?” He asked, grinning at Miles who rolled his eyes in annoyance. “You’re all he ever talks about,” She replied. “Well, I guess we have that in common.” They both laughed as Miles’s face filled with embarrassment. “I do not,” Was all he muttered before going to order another drink. “I think we’re going to get along just fine,” She informed him with a smile. “No, arguments here."

As the night progressed the bar got more lively, everyone enjoying the band, the three of them getting wasted in the process. Miles chatted away idly to the bartender while Waylon danced with Lisa, hoping she wouldn’t fall over in her uncoordinated state. He eventually called a taxi for Miles and Lisa and a separate one for himself after Miles refused to go home with him. Once he reached the apartment, he got out the taxi and gazed across the street at the familiar shop labelled ‘Gluskin’s Tailoring’. In his drunken state of mind he decided to go and visit Eddie.

Eddie had been asleep when he had woken to the sound of someone knocking downstairs. He wasn’t in the best mood considering he had just been woken up in the middle of the night. He opened the door to find Waylon standing before him. ‘Why is he here in the middle of the night?’ “Are you alright, Waylon? Is something wrong?” Eddie asked, concerned.

He looked up at the tall man, looking into his deep blue eyes as they looked at him with worry. ‘Why is he so attractive?’ He brought a hand up to Eddie’s face and traced his thumb over Eddie’s lips catching him off guard. He couldn’t help but imagine Eddie kissing him with those wonderful lips of his. ‘I must be really drunk.’ He thought to himself. His heart beating rapidly in his chest, he pushed himself on to the tip of his toes, closing his eyes as their lips met one another.

He was taken aback by Waylon’s surprise kiss, the smell of alcohol on his breath. Eddie glanced around making sure that the street was empty before giving in to his desire, kissing him deeply, his tongue seeking out Waylon’s.

His eyes fluttered open in surprise. Waylon was almost sober again at the realization that he and Eddie were kissing one another. He hesitantly glanced up at Eddie who was staring him in the eyes, sending a shiver down his spine. He closed his eyes once again enjoying the sensation. He moaned softly, his legs felt like they would give out any second. Eddie pulled his body closer, gently holding the back of his head, running his fingers through his hair. Waylon felt like he was going to melt on the spot. After what felt like an eternity their lips parted, their eyes locked on one another, their breath ragged. 

“Hey, Waylon!” He jumped at the sound of his name suddenly being called. He turned around to see Miles across the street, getting out of a taxi parked in front of the apartment. He sighed, 'Please don't tell me he saw that'. He glanced back at Eddie who was equally as surprised. “Um can….I see you tomorrow?” Eddie smiled happily, “I look forward to seeing you tomorrow then Waylon.” 

He walked back across the street to where Miles was waiting. “Miles, what are you doing here? I thought you were spending the night at Lisa’s?” He scowled at his question. “We had an argument so she kicked me out of the cab. She can be a real bitch when she wants to be.” He couldn’t help but laugh, “Seriously?” Miles glared at him, “You’re lucky that I’m too wasted to hit you right now.”

Once he was through the front door, he crashed down onto the couch. His mind couldn’t comprehend what had just happened. ‘Did I really just kiss Eddie? And did he really kiss me back?’ His head ached. ‘Shit, I really drank too much.’ Miles walked over to him, handing him a cup of coffee. “So are you going to explain to me what just happened out there, between you and Eddie?” Miles asked smirking. “I don’t really know myself.” Miles frowned at him. “C’mon Waylon, you can’t tell me you don’t know.” He rolled his eyes, “Fine, I’ll tell you in the morning. Hopefully then I can think straight.” He had no idea what he was going to tell him though.

They both finished their coffee before going to bed. Once again he dreamt of the blue eyed boy. He and Waylon were playing around the stream when he accidently slipped in. Luckily the water was shallow enough. “Are you okay?” The boy asked, concern in his voice. He giggled, “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s a little cold though.” He shivered in the breeze, his teeth beginning to chatter. The boy helped him out the water, placing his coat around his shoulders. He tried to hand the coat back, not wanting to get it wet. “I’m fine, you’ll freeze without it,” The boy informed him. Waylon sat down against a nearby tree. The boy sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around Waylon, pulling him close. “You should go home before you freeze to death.” He shook his head, “I don’t w-want to get into t-trouble.” The boy was quiet for a moment before speaking once again, “Will you go home if I come with you?” He nuzzled his head into the boy's chest, “O-okay...Eddie.”

Waylon woke with a start, the realization sinking in.


	4. Darling

Waylon was sitting up in bed contemplating the possibility of Eddie being that very same boy from his childhood. 'It couldn't really be him... but there are too many coincidences. The fact alone that they share the same name....but his eyes, they’re really the same as back then.' At the realization he felt butterflies in the pit of his stomach again. "Waylon, you okay?" Miles was standing by the door looking concerned. "Yeah, why?" He asked. “You look worried about something." He put his head in his hands. "I'm fine really, just a hangover." Miles sighed, "Well, we've got some aspirin if you need it." Waylon smiled hoping it was convincing enough. Once Miles walked off, a new feeling overcame him. The memories from last night came flooding back, his face grew hot. In his embarrassment, he flung the blankets aside and dived out of bed for the shower.

He ate breakfast making idle chat with Miles, hoping to distract himself from the memories he was playing over and over again inside his head of last night. He thought Miles had forgotten what happened before he suddenly brought it up in conversation. "Hey, didn't you say you were going to tell me what happened last night, y'know… with you and Eddie?" He asked, a big smirk on his face. He rolled his eyes. "I have no idea what you’re talking about." Miles frowned as soon as he tried to play it off, "You can't get out of it Waylon, you said you'd tell me, so spill it." He sighed. He began telling Miles what had happened in as little detail as possible. "Seriously Waylon? Didn't know you turn into a kissing monster when you’re drunk." He rolled his eyes in annoyance, "Very funny. So you going to make up with Lisa anytime soon?" Miles sighed looking down at the floor, "Well, I was going to meet her toni-" Just as soon as he began speaking he was interrupted by knocking at the front door. Waylon stood up and answered the door, surprised when he was greeted with Eddie's smiling face. "Hello Waylon, I hope I'm not interrupting anything," He muttered, glancing over at Miles. "I was just wondering if you wouldn't mind accompanying me today? I'd like your help to pick out some new fabric for a project I've recently started working on." He looked back at Miles who just rolled his eyes, waving him out the door. "Sure, I don't mind." 

They made their way to the fabric store Eddie frequented in complete silence. Even though the silence was uncomfortable, he felt content walking alongside him. Once inside the store, Eddie asked Waylon to pick his favourite out of the white fabric on display. "Umm, you want me to pick?" Eddie smiled at the question. "Yes, I’d like you to choose whichever you prefer." He gazed at the beautiful fabric, a little confused as to why Eddie wanted his opinion. He gently ran his hand over some white silk that caught his eye. It was wonderfully made, even though he didn't know much about fabric, he could tell that much. He looked up at Eddie who was smiling at him, "I really like this one." 

Eddie marvelled at the one Waylon had chosen. "It's perfect," He muttered before making his way over to the counter to ask for the material, giving the lady the measurements. As soon as he was given the fabric, he turned around to see Waylon speaking to someone. He scowled, "Not that slut"

He had been waiting for Eddie when the same irritating employee came up to him smiling. "Hello Waylon." He wondered why they were on a first name basis when she previously always called him Mr. Park. "I was just wondering, pardon my forwardness ... If you knew whether or not Mr. Gluskin was in a relationship?" He tried not to look annoyed as he spoke, "Well.... I'm afraid he is." She looked up at him surprised.. A wave of regret came over him as he watched her attempt to look as if she wasn't about to cry. "Is that so....well...could you tell me who it is...he's seeing, if you don't mind me asking?” He froze for a second, fretting over his answer. "I-it's....me," He stated, feeling really guilty. "O-oh I'm so sorry." She stuttered, looking shocked and utterly embarrassed. "I-I'll get back to work then if you'll excuse me Mr. Park.” She muttered before speeding off toward the counter. He spun around to find Eddie standing right behind him. "We're...dating Waylon?" Waylon froze to the spot, his face growing red. 

Eddie was surprised by Waylon's sudden announcement. 'We’re in a relationship?' He couldn't help but smile, "Well then shall we go…darling?” Waylon looked up at him, his face clearly shocked. ‘Did Eddie just call me darling?’ He surprisingly liked how it sounded. “...Sure.” As they made their way back to Eddie’s shop, he felt conflicted. ‘Are we dating now?’ He thought to himself before looking up at the tall man, who was humming to himself. “Eddie...”

He had been walking alongside Waylon when he heard him timidly call his name. He looked over at Waylon who was looking shy and embarrassed. ‘Does he realize how defenceless he looks right now?” He discarded the thought, not liking where his mind was wondering. “Yes?” He asked with a smile. “Are we in a relationship now?” He chuckled at Waylon's peculiar question, “I believe so.” As soon as he said that Waylon was smiling from ear to ear. He stared at him with wonder, ‘Is he really that happy to be in a relationship with me? Your affections are wasted on me Waylon.’

Once they were inside the store he made his way upstairs to the bathroom. It was small with a sink, tub and mirror. He looked at his reflexion trying to compose himself. He splashed his face with water before drying it off with a nearby towel. As he walked out the bathroom and through the bedroom, he found Eddie sitting on the couch waiting for him. He sucked in a deep breath before sitting down beside him. They always sat down together every evening and talked for hours or just watched a movie or two, but right now he was too nervous to mutter a single word. “Is everything alright darling?” He smiled realizing he must be too stiff. “I’m perfectly fine, just a bit nervous,” He admitted, regretting his words as soon as they escaped his mouth. Eddie chuckled, “Now, what could be making you so nervous?” His face grew hot as Eddie continued gazing at him, a smile dancing upon his lips. “D-do you want to watch a movie?” He got up to turn on the television, realizing how obvious he was in avoiding the question. 

He wasn’t interested in what played on screen, he watched with little interest. Halfway through the film Waylon spoke, “Eddie… when you were a child,” He peered at Waylon, his eyebrows furrowed, filled with concern.

He noticed Eddie’s discomfort so he decided to try a different approach, not wanting to upset him. “D-do you remember a stream?” Eddie looked surprised. “…I do, why?” He questioned, raising his brow, curious as to why he had asked such a peculiar question. “Well, do you remember a boy?”

Eddie frowned, wondering why he was asking such things he couldn’t possibly know about. “I do…” Waylon smiled at him, “Do you remember his name?” He could never remember the boy’s name no matter how hard he tried. “I…I’m…not…,” He scowled, frustrated at his inability to remember. As Eddie continued to gaze into his eyes, his brain suddenly seemed to clear as if it was previously clouded with a thick fog. “His name……was…waylon...” 

He looked down at him utterly shocked at the realization. “It's…you..” Eddie stayed silent for a moment. He gently ran his fingers along the side of his face before embracing him in a hug. They stayed in each other's arms for what felt like an eternity before Eddie eventually released him, gazing lovingly into his eyes, “It’s really you, darling.”


	5. Surprise gift

He glanced around, searching for any sign of where he could be. “Eddie!” He called as loud as he could. “Where did you go?” He looked around once again, peering past the trees. ‘Is that him?’ He ran towards the silhouette in the distance as fast as he could, stopping once he realised it wasn’t him. A man stared at him, anger spreading across his face at the sight of him. “What the fuck are you doing here?” He spat, pulling out what looked like a cigarette and lighting it. Waylon stood there in silence, too frightened to say a word. The man grew impatient when he refused to speak and began walking towards him. He took a step back, attempting to distance himself from the man before he reached him, but before he could turn and run the man grabbed hold of his collar. “I asked you what the fuck you’re doing here.” The man glared at him, growing furious when he continued to stay silent. The man tossed him to the ground as hard as he could. “You will answer me when I ask you a fucking question!” He felt his body ache on impact. He timidly glanced up at the man who was now smiling at him. He felt tears well up in his eyes. He began sobbing, fearful of the man as he continued to smile sinisterly. 

Through his blurry vision he noticed out the corner of his eye someone running towards them. ‘Eddie?’ He rubbed his eyes, trying to clear his vision. The boy came to a halt, standing in between the man and himself. “Don’t touch him!” He yelled furiously. The man frowned at the sight of him before speaking, “Excuse me?” He glared at Eddie who looked unfazed by his presence. The man continued to speak, clearly infuriated. “Don’t tell me what the fuck to do you little shit!” Eddie continued to stand his ground not moving an inch, his gaze seemingly unwavering as they scowled at one another. After a moment he heard the man scoff at him. He then threw the cigarette at his feet before turning around and walking away. Eddie let out a nervous sigh of relief as the man disappeared into the trees. Eddie turned around and dropped to his knees. He embraced Waylon in a hug, his body shaking and his breath ragged. “Are you alright?” Eddie asked, concern in his voice. ‘But you’re the one who’s shaking...’ He wrapped his arms around Eddie, trying to be brave for his sake, “I-I’m fine! I promise.” His voice wavered as he spoke making it difficult to sound convincing. “I-I’m…fine…” A few moments later he felt tears run down his face and he began quietly sobbing. “I was so scaaared,” He burst out crying. Eddie squeezed him tighter, holding him like he was a small delicate animal. His tears obscured his vision once more before Eddie gently wiped them away with his sleeve and placing a kiss on his head. Waylons tears stopping the moment he did. Eddie smiled at him, “I will protect you Waylon, I promise.” 

He woke to the sound of a sewing machine mixed with Eddie humming the same tune he always did. ‘Sounds like it's coming from downstairs.’ He yawned, sitting up. He thought about the events from the dream, surprised he previously couldn’t recall the event. ‘I wonder why I forgot.’ He glanced down at the unfamiliar bed he was now in before recognising who it belonged to. “When did I…?”

"It's really you, darling." Waylon stared into his eyes, on the verge of tears himself. "I've missed you," He breathed before embracing him in a hug once again. "You haven't changed at all," Eddie chuckled, smiling at him warmly. “Brings back memories doesn’t it?” Waylon stayed silent, not entirely sure how to reply. In that moment he noticed a look of sorrow suddenly cross Eddie’s face. “Eddie?” He now looked at him with downcast gaze, taking his time as he spoke, “I… was in a very dark place as a child…as you very well know,” He muttered, scowling as he spoke before a gentle smile appeared on his face once again. “I was… until you came into my life Waylon. I just…need you to know that.” He thought about Eddie’s words, the memory of him as a child with the bruises around his throat appeared in his mind. “Eddie…I’m so sorry.” He was silent for a moment before speaking, “It’s not your fault…you have nothing to apologies for Waylon. It’s all in the past now.” He grabbed hold of Eddie’s hand and held it tightly. He gazed into his eyes smiling. “I’m glad I moved here,” He said, resting his head on Eddie’s lap. “So am I, darling.”

‘Shit, I must of fallen asleep. Did he carry me to his bed?’ He grew embarrassed at the thought of Eddie carrying him bridal style. He pulled back the covers, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed. He sat with his head in his hands before running them up and through his hair. ‘Brings back memories doesn’t it?’ He recalled Eddie’s words. “It certainly does,” He sighed. He then stood up and made his way downstairs to where the noise was coming from. 

He knocked on the door of Eddie’s workshop, hoping he wasn’t interrupting anything. Everything went silent until he heard footsteps make their way to the door before it swung open. “Good morning darling,” Eddie hummed happily, “I hope I didn’t wake you.” Waylon smiled. “No, you didn’t. I was just a bit hungry.” He said, remembering that he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast the previous day. “Oh, yes. How about we go out to eat?” He nodded, his stomach growling in approval at the suggestion. Eddie strode out the room and past Waylon before stopping to turn around and face him. “I was wondering if you’d take a look at the new project I’ve been working on.” He froze for a second, surprised by Eddie’s request. ‘I’ve never been in his workshop before.’ “…Yes, I’d love to.” Eddie grinned at his words, making his way back into the room. He followed behind, excited to see his creations.

He marvelling at the different wedding gowns worn by mannequins on display. ‘No wonder all these women come here to buy one of his dresses.’ He was scanning the room, looking at the gowns imagining how they’d look on an actual bride. ‘They would certainly feel like a princess.’ “Waylon?” He spun around to find Eddie standing before him with a beautiful white gown in his arms. It was even prettier than all the others, if that were possible. He stared at the dress in awe. ‘He used the white silk I chose.’ “I spent all night working on it. What do you think?” He asked eagerly. He circled the gown as Eddie held it up. He gently touched the satin skirt, ruffling the layers of white silk. It had wonderful lace work with covered fabric buttons down the centre back. “It’s wonderful,” He answered with a smile, hearing Eddie chuckle. “That’s good, because I made it especially for you.” He whipped his head up at Eddie shocked and confused. “I hope you don’t mind, I took your measurements while you were sleeping. Will you try it on?”

Waylon didn’t know what to say. “It’s for me?” He asked, confused by Eddie’s words. He chuckled again. “Yes, I made it for you. I must admit I was a little eager making this one. I still need to add some finishing details before it’s done, my best work yet.” Waylon glanced back at the dress. ‘He wants me to try it on?’ He was suddenly overcome with embarrassment. He glanced at Eddie, his face growing hot. “C-could you please wait outside?” Eddie smiled at him, clearly happy with his response. “Of course, darling,” He cooed before walking out the room, leaving him alone. ‘He does realize I’m a man, right?’

He stood in front of the door, not wanting to leave the room. The gown fit him perfectly, and felt amazing against his body. As weird as it sounded, he definitely felt like a bride. “Darling?” He jumped at the sound of Eddie’s voice. “Is everything alright?” ‘I must be out of my mind,’ He sighed. The door creaked open and Waylon shuffled out, staring at his feet, too embarrassed to look Eddie in the face. He felt Eddie’s eyes on him, making him squirm as he stood there in the the dress. “You look amazing darling.” Eddie took a step toward him, gently lifting Waylon’s face up so he would look him in the eyes. “You look so beautiful." Waylon felt like his heart would beat out of his chest. He couldn’t break eye contact, trapped by his intense stare. “I-Is that so?” He muttered. He felt Eddie trace his thumb over his lips, smirking at his reaction before leaning in for a kiss. He was surprised when Waylon suddenly pulled away. He took a step back, avoiding Eddie’s intense gaze. ‘Any more than this and- God! What am I, a pent up teenager?’ He ceased his thoughts, trying to distract himself. “T-the dress is lovely. I really…love it,” Eddie gazed at him concerned. “…That’s good…” He could tell Eddie was worried by his reaction. “Um…I’ll go and…get changed.” He smiled weakly before spinning around, making his way out of the room. He felt his legs give out for a second before feeling Eddie’s arms around him, holding him up. “Are you alright, darling?” He asked concerned. “The dress must be too difficult to walk in,” He concluded, sighing. “No, that’s not…,” He paused for a moment, “The dress is perfect. I’m just a little…out of sorts.” He muttered, his face growing flushed. Eddie stayed silent before realization spread across his face. “Oh, I…see.” He answered, his mind mulling things over. “Please forgive me for being so…oblivious.” Eddie’s eyes scanned his face for any sign of objection before leaning in and enveloping his lips with his own.

Waylon wrapped his arms around his shoulders deepening the kiss, surprising Eddie with his eagerness. Once their lips parted Eddie smiled at him before rubbing the bulge that had formed against the dress. He groaned, the feeling overwhelming him. He looked up at Eddie with pleading eyes, desperate for his touch. Eddie smirked at him before proceeding to lift up the gown, sliding his hand up and down his thigh, causing him to shiver at his touch. “Darling, you’re beautiful,” He whispered into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. “E-Eddie, please,” He moaned, grasping Eddie’s shirt. He felt a hand grasp his member, causing him to groan at the sudden sensation. The sight of Eddie’s hand firmly gripping his straining length nearly sent him sliding to the floor. “Ahhh.” His head grew dizzy from the sudden pleasure his body was receiving.

Eddie began to pump him in earnest, the motion slick and easy from the pre-cum. He focused on the top half of his shaft, before starting to get him off fast and rough, nothing gentle or tentative about it. Waylon’s eyes rolled to the back of his head from the intense pleasure. “Oh God,” he moaned, the words light and barely audible in the still air. Sweat broke out at the base of his spine and along his hairline. The pleasure built until he couldn’t take it. He arched his back, with a hard grunt he gritted his teeth, his hips jerking in release. Each shuddering pulse reverberating through his body. A groan eased from his throat as he subsided, nuzzling into Eddie’s chest.

Waylon was dazed for a few moments, his mind in a haze. He glanced up at Eddie, who was smiling at him. “Are you alright, darling?” Waylon was still short of breath, his mind mulling over what had just taken place. ‘Did Eddie really just jerk me off in a wedding dress?’ “I’m…fine. But the dress…,” He glanced down, “not so much.” Eddie smirked at his words, “It’ll be fine." He glanced down, noticing that Eddie had a bulge protruding in his pants. “Eddi-” The sound of his stomach growling interrupted him before he could continue. Eddie looked at him surprised before smiling. “I’m afraid I got a little…carried away.” He cleared his throat before continuing, “How about you go take a bath, then we’ll go get some breakfast. I’m sure you’re starving.” He nodded, turning around and making his way back up the stairs, his mind ticking over what just took place.

Once he was washed and dressed he met Eddie downstairs, hungry for some food. “Are we ready to go?” He asked. “Of course, darling,” He gestured towards the door, “After you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter XD 
> 
> I hope I didn't rush bringing in a scene like this. I'd like to hear what you thought, constructive criticism is always welcome.


	6. Phone call

Eddie and Waylon walked to a nearby diner chatting about Waylon's work. “Is everything alright Waylon?” He looked up at Eddie who was clearly concerned when the conversation seemed to die out. “Yeah…just really hungry.” Eddie gave him a look, suggesting that he knew it wasn’t the only thing on his mind. He turned his gaze towards the shops that aligned the streets, trying to find something that could possibly distract him from the memories of what took place back at Eddie's shop. He noticed the same woman from the fabric store walking out of the market, grocery bags in hand. She came to a stop once their eyes met, her face looking utterly mortified. She gazed at them for a moment, a sullen expression on her face. He watched her as she then walked away as fast as she could. ‘God, I feel like an asshole right now.’ He sighed, looking up at Eddie who was humming the same tune. He had this nagging feeling that he knew the tune, but could never recall if he truly did.

Once they arrived at the diner, they made their way to an empty table away from other customers. After a moment a waitress walked over smiling. “Good morning. What can I get you?” She asked cheerfully, her eyes glued on Eddie. A look of disgust appeared on Eddie's face before he smiled back at her. Stars seemed to form in her eyes as she ogled the man. ‘Here we go,’ He thought to himself. “I’d like to have the eggs and bacon, if you don’t mind,” He sighed, interrupting her one sided conversation she was now having with Eddie. She rolled her eyes at him before continuing to stare at Eddie, ignoring him completely. “Is there anything you’d like, handsome?”

Eddie glared at the woman, clearly furious. “Another waiter, slut,” He snarled. Waylon’s jaw dropped. ‘Did he really just say that?’ Rage suddenly spread across the waitresses face. “Excuse me!?” She shrieked “Either you get another waiter who can do their job or you start doing yours,” Eddie remarked with a wry smile. She glared at him speechless before turning around and storming off. Eddie looked over at him before speaking; “…Uh…Sorry, darling. I shouldn’t have lashed out like that. I just couldn’t stand how she was…acting towards you.” He let out a nervous chuckle, ‘I just hope we don’t get kicked out.’ “I appreciate the thought but I must admit that was a little…harsh.” He glanced up at Eddie who looked taken aback by his words. “I’m…sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable Waylon.” “I’m not upset or anything…I did find it rather funny. And I must admit I was getting a tad…jealous.” Eddie looked at him astonished. “Jealous? Jealous of what?” He asked genuinely confused. He couldn’t help but laugh. “That she was so obviously flirting with my boyfriend,” He answered matter of fact. Eddie smirked, “I suppose-” Before he could continue he was interrupted by another waiter. “What would you like, sir?” The man asked, his tone filled with disdain. “The same,” He growled, glaring at the young man. “…Your food will be out soon,” He muttered before walking off in the direction of the kitchen.

‘Well, it’s probably for the best if we don’t go out for food all that often.’ Waylon thought to himself. His phone began ringing in his coat pocket. He reached for it, forgetting that he had it with him. He looked at the number displayed on the screen and sighed. “Is everything alright Waylon?” He smiled weakly, “Yeah, it’s my mum. I should probably take the call. I’ll just be outside.” He then got up and exited the diner.

“Hello?” He answered, hoping he wasn’t going to be bombarded with questions “Hey Way, Just wanted an update on how you’ve been. How’s the new apartment? Are you looking after your health?” He rolled his eyes, “Listen, now’s not the best time for this.” He looked back at the diner, peering into the window at the man who was now sitting by himself. “What do you mean? Are you busy right now?” She asked. ‘I wonder if she remembers Eddie. She might, he was the only friend at the time.’ “Yeah, I’m having breakfast with Eddie Gluskin. Do you remember him? From when I was a kid.” The phone went silent for a few seconds. “Eddie…Gluskin? Yeah…I remember. You’re having breakfast with him?” “Is everything alright, mum?” She was silent for a moment, “…of course. I’ll…talk to you later, okay? ...Love you.” She then hung up, leaving him to ponder about her behaviour. He walked back inside and sat down at the table. ‘I wonder if she’s alright?’ “Are you okay Waylon? The foods here.” Eddie pointed to the plate of food in front of him. “Finally! I’m so hungry.” Eddie smiled, “I’m sure you are.”

Once they finished their food they walked back to Eddie’s shop. On the way Waylon spoke, “Hey Eddie,” he muttered, looking up at him, “Let’s go on a date.” Eddie looked at him surprised. “You’d like to go on a date Waylon?” He smiled happily, “I’d love to.” Eddie couldn’t help but lean in and give him a kiss. “Where would you like to go?” He asked withdrawing from Waylon’s lips, smirking at him.

“Hey, Miles! Your phone's ringing!” He walked over to the devise, surprised when he saw who the caller was. “Is it work?” Lisa asked. “No, it’s not,” He muttered before answering, “Hello? Mrs. Park?”

Once the phone call was finished Lisa walked over to him. "Is everything alright?” She could tell that something was wrong. He looked at her, concerned. “I’m not…sure.” 

“Hello? Mrs. Park?” “Listen Miles, I need you to do something for me. I want you to investigate a 'Eddie Gluskin'.”


	7. Date night

He scanned through the pages trying to find any information he could on Eddie Gluskin. ‘Why do I need to investigate him of all people? There must be something going on.’ The more he thought about it the more it sparked his curiosity. He glanced down at his watch and sighed. ‘I really should stop. Lisa’s gonna kill me if she finds out.’ It was always a bad habit of his to stay up till god knows how long. He looked back at the little information he had gathered. “What exactly does Mrs. Park want me to find? I can’t find anything on this guy.” He rubbed his eyes sleepily before cleaning up the papers on his desk. He noticed some had fallen to the floor so he knelt down and picked them up skimming through the articles. One in particular caught his eye. He stood up slowly, scanning the first paragraph before pausing to reread it. “What the fuck?” He read through the article intently, almost in disbelief at what he was reading. He had reread the article at least six times before he sucked in a deep breath and fell back into his chair, sighing.

Waylon didn’t know where to go for their date seeing as how it was in the spur of the moment. “H-how about we take a walk in the park?” He asked weakly, feeling embarrassed at how unintentionally romantic the idea sounded. Eddie smiled, “That sounds perfect.” He felt relief wash over him. ‘Why am I overthinking this? It’s not like I haven’t been on a date before. Is it because this is our first official date?’

They didn’t say much as they walked through the park other than occasional small talk. Waylon glanced around to make sure no one was in sight before grabbing hold of Eddie’s hand and interlacing their fingers as they walked, feeling content just being by his side. He gave Eddie’s hand a squeeze, smiling at him. Eddie nudged his chin up with his thumb. Waylon's lips parted with a sharp intake of breath. In a slow and careful motion Eddie’s hands cupped the sides of his face, his gaze fixed on his mouth before shifting to lose himself in his eyes. “Thank you, Waylon Park,” he whispered, “for giving me so much joy.” His eyelids closed as he moved near like a man in a trance. Upon touch, their shallow breathing became one as he nuzzled his mouth with his own. He melted into him with a familiarity that destroyed all restraint. He clutched his body, deepening the kiss.

When the sky turned red with the sunset they went to watch a movie. Halfway through the film he glanced over at Eddie who had fallen asleep. ‘He must be tired from staying up all night making that gown.’ He thought about how eager Eddie must have been to make the dress for him. A smile danced upon his lips before he rested his head on Eddie’s shoulder, drifting off to sleep forgetting what the story that played up on the screen was about.

“Eddie!” He turned around to see the small boy had chased after him. “Let’s play together again tomorrow!” He called, a big grin on his face. He couldn’t help but smile. “Meet me here again tomorrow, ok?” He replied. “OK!” He exclaimed enthusiastically before running back the way he came. Once the boy was out of sight he sighed, turning around and proceeded to make his way home. He went up the front stairs onto the porch before trying to open the door as quietly as possible. Just as he slipped in and shut the door behind him he noticed his father’s silhouette on the couch. There were beer bottles scattered on the floor, the ashtray beside him full of used cigarettes. “Where the fuck have you been?” He grunted, his tone threatening. He froze to the spot unable to let a word escape his mouth. “COME HERE BOY!” He barked. Eddie timidly walked over to his father. “HURRY UP!” He stopped right in front of the man whose face was filled with rage. “Now tell me why you’re late,” He seethed. “I…was with a-” He felt a hand strike him in the face. He felt tears well up in his eyes. “SPEAK UP!” He tried not to let the tears escape. “I-I was w-with a friend,” He croaked. His father scoffed, “Since when does a bastard like you have any friends?” He stood still, not answering, afraid that if he did he’d get struck again. The man stared coldly at him. “Get on your knees,” He ordered. “YOU HEAR ME?!” He didn’t move an inch, feeling that he would be sick if he did. His father growled, lunging at him. Cold hands wrapped around his throat, pinning him to the ground. “YOU DARE DEFY ME BOY?!” He felt nauseous, the strong smell of alcohol and cigarettes on his breath. He heard footsteps make their way down the stairs. He looked over at his mother who came into view. “He-lkk,” He choked, tears streaming down his face as he tried pleading with her. She didn't so much as glance at him before walking into the next room. He felt like he was going to pass out. “FUCKING FAGGOT!” The man hissed before finally releasing him. He gasped, coughing and writhing on the floor.

His eyes shot open as he gasped for air. He grasped at his throat realizing it had just been a dream. He glanced over at Waylon who was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. He sighed in relief, staring at his sleeping face. “Waylon” He muttered quietly. His eyes then gently fluttered open sleepily. “Sorry darling, did I wake you?” He slowly shook his head. “No. Has the movie finished yet?” He asked, a yawn escaping his mouth. “Not quite…,” He sighed, glancing over at the screen uninterested before looking back at Waylon again, smirking. He leaned in and whispered into his ear, “Do you want to go home my love?” He purred seductively. Even though he couldn’t see Waylon properly in the dim light, he knew what face he was making.

They walked back to Eddie’s store. They had just gotten into the bedroom when Eddie pinned Waylon against the wall before kissing him deeply with all the vigor and passion that had built up all evening. He was surprised at how aggressive Eddie was being, but was loving it. He moaned wantonly into the kiss that had him weak at the knees. He sagged against the wall with only Eddie’s arms pinning him to keep him steady. His thigh slowly found its way between his legs and started the hypnotic grind against his crotch. The wave of ecstasy hit him like he couldn't imagine and he began to beg. "Eddie... Please..." He smirked. "Please, what, Waylon?" He was lost in the warm seduction of his voice that he couldn't respond. He was straining against his zipper, bucking against his thigh that was still firmly wedged between his legs. "You'll have to tell me... What do you want me to do?" Eddie purred once again as he moved in to bite his ear lobe. "Ah... Eddie... Please, please...! Fuck me... Don't make me... Ah!" He whimpered, not really knowing what he was saying. Eddie smiled seductively before pulling him over to the bed, pinning him beneath him. His fingers found their way to his shirt as he started unbuttoning and peeling it off, his strong scent assaulting him. His cologne, his sweat and pure him. “What now darling?” 

He felt Waylon slip down the bed. He unfastened his pants, easing his briefs over his hips, and brushing his length with his palm before taking him in his mouth. He sighed, eyes shut, thinking about how unbelievably good it felt. Waylon gave a throaty moan, rolling his mouth from base to tip. “Goddamn it,” he snarled. “Take off everything and let me see you,” He ordered. Waylon did what he was told, stripping off his clothes. They stared at one another before Eddie leaned in toward him slowly, closing his eyes a split second before their lips met. He slid a hand down, grabbing his hard cock, stroking it slowly. He gasped and moaned at the sensation. “Get onto your stomach,” He whispered into his ear, sending a shiver down his spine. Once he was on his stomach he then grabbed hold of his behind, sliding a finger into the crack of his ass. He clenched for a second, before leaning into him so he could reach him easier. He then buried his face into his ass, licking it lustfully before probing his asshole with his finger. Waylon groaned with every thrust. He pushed in another finger, becoming impatient. Grabbing his hips, he pulled him back towards him until his asshole hit the tip of his cock. “Slowly,” Waylon exclaimed. He slowly eased his way until the head was in. 

His eyes widened, and he inhaled roughly as he entered him. Eddie immediately froze, steadying him, ensuring that neither of them moved. His heart was pounding hard and he was shaking a little. “I’m sorry, darling,” he crooned. “Eddie, I want to see your face,” He breathed softly. He gently turned Waylon over, without pulling out, making him gasp. He moved his hand to his face and began stroking him. “That’s the worst of it, I promise. Are you alright, darling?” He scanned his face eagerly for any signs of tears. But there weren’t any. It wasn’t as painful as he thought it was going to be. It wasn’t completely comfortable either, but the sensation of having Eddie inside him, the emotions he saw on his face, distracted him from the pain…it was almost too much. He wanted more, more of him. He saw so many emotions in Eddie’s eyes: love, concern, passion, adoration, erotic desire…, Waylon heard himself moan and pant, casting aside any embarrassment at hearing sex sounds fly from his throat.

Eddie loved his cries and they spurred him on, arousing him even more, if that were possible. “Look at me. I want to see your eyes when you come.” The intensity of his voice matched his expression. They both grunted and groaned as they reached climax. They stared into each other’s eyes as they lay next to one another utterly exhausted yet fulfilled. “That was fantastic,” He breathed. Waylon chuckled, “It certainly was,” He replied, leaning in for a kiss. “I’m going to go take a bath,” He informed him before getting up and disappearing into the bathroom. He sighed, sitting up in bed when he suddenly heard a faint vibrating sound. He gazed across the room, noticing Waylon’s phone on the nightstand. He walked over to it noticing the message that appeared on screen.

-Hey, Way. I know this may be sudden, but you can’t continue seeing Eddie.  
Come back to the apartment as soon as you get this.


	8. Confrontation

“Hey, mum! Can I go and play with Eddie? Please?” She sighed, taking her soapy hands out of the sink. “I thought he already went home? Can’t you see him tomorrow? I’m sure you can wait.” She walked over to the towel sitting on the bench and began drying her hands off. “Please? I promise I’ll come back home on time.” She smiled at his words, “I’m pretty sure you promised me that last time but I'll allow you to go this one time seeing as how you cleaned your room like I told you to. But make sure you come back home on time otherwise you'll be grounded.” He bolted to the door, grabbing his coat. “Yep, I will!” he called over his shoulder before slamming the door shut behind him.

He raced down the street toward the same woodland where they always played together. He came to a halt when he realised that he didn’t know where the boy lived. ‘He never let me go to his house.’ He decided to walk in the direction that Eddie went when they parted ways every day, hoping to come across his house. After a little while he eventually came to a clearing where he noticed a dirt road just ahead. He came to a stop at the edge of the street. He looked around at the unfamiliar area before noticing a house in the distance. He slowly jogged up the road, the house becoming clearer and clearer as he approached. Once he was standing in front of the property he slowly crept towards the house hoping that it really was where Eddie lived. ‘Maybe I should just go home?’ He was about to turn around and go back when he heard yelling coming from the home. He slowly edged his way towards the front door, where he heard a frightening voice. As terrified as he was his curiosity got the best of him. He placed his hand on the doorknob and slowly turned the handle as the door slowly creaked open. “…WILL NOT LEAVE THIS HOUSE AGAIN YOU LITTLE SHIT!” He flinched at the booming voice, his heart pounding in his chest. He listened from where he stood too panic stricken to move, fretting over what to do, his thoughts in a jumble. His fear washed away in an instant when he briefly saw Eddie through the gap in the door. He hesitantly took a step forward, taking a deep breath before gently pushing the door open, he quietly entered. 

Waylon’s eyes sprung open, he sat up, coughing violently. He reached for the towel to dry his face before stepping out of the tub. His breath was ragged and his heart beating wildly. He dried himself off, before sitting down on the edge of the tub, sighing. ‘Fuck, I haven’t fallen asleep in the bath before.’ He replayed the unfamiliar dream in his head. ‘I never went to his house when I was little. Why did I dream of something like that?’ He stood back up, wrapping the towel around his waist before walking over to the bathroom door, opening it as gently as possible. He noticed Eddie’s silhouette on the bed, a book in hand, his face focused as he read. He glanced up, noticing he was watching from the doorway, “Is everything alright darling?” He made his way over to where his clothes were folded on the dresser. ‘He really didn’t need to fold them.’ “I just fell asleep in the bath.” He stated, feeling embarrassed saying it allowed. Eddie chuckled, “Well let’s hope it doesn’t happen again, otherwise I might just have to supervise.” Waylon smiled at his words before coming over to sit on the bed beside him. “What are you reading?” Eddie gently closed the book, placing it on the nightstand beside him. “Nothing of importance. Just a short novel.” He glanced down at the towel sitting around his waist “…You know…” Eddie smirked, “I might take this as an invitation for round two.” Waylon smiled cheekily before sliding into bed with him, throwing the towel onto the floor. “I really need to get some sleep tonight, I’ve got work tomorrow. But I’ll take you up on that offer another time.” Eddie embraced him, placing a kiss on his forehead, “Sweet dreams darling.”

Once Waylon was sleeping soundly he quietly slid out of bed. He silently made his way downstairs to his workshop to make some alterations to Waylon’s gown. He pulled up a stool and started working. He tried to concentrate but his mind was elsewhere. He scowled when he pricked his finger with the needle. “You…little…” He hissed before sighing. He had this nagging feeling in his mind ever since he saw the text from Miles. “If he gets in the way…” He seethed before deciding to go back up to bed. 

Once he opened his eyes he turned over, surprised when he saw Waylon absent from bed. He sat up wondering where he could possibly have gone before noticing it was morning. He walked over to the curtains, pulling them open, wincing at the harsh sunlight. He usually got up before Waylon and well before the sun was up. He wandered out to the kitchen to make breakfast, noticing a note on the fridge. He walked over to it, picking it up and reading its contents.

-Eddie, Sorry I couldn’t be there when you wake up. I was already late for work. I made you breakfast, it’s in the fridge, please feel free to heat it up.

He couldn’t help but smile ‘It feels like we’re a married couple.’ Once he finished his breakfast he made his way downstairs to open the store before going into his workshop to finish the alterations on the gowns for the brides that would be coming to collect them today. He really hated selling his work to the women that came to the store to buy one of his masterpieces. ‘Filthy sluts, the lot of them.’ He glanced over his shoulder, at his most prized work. He put down the scissors he was using and made his way over to it, circling it, remembering just how wonderful he looked in it. “Darling, you looked so beautiful.” He ruffled the fabric remembering just how surprised Waylon was when he gave it to him. He heard the bell ring before hearing a woman yell, “HELLO!? Is anyone here? I need my dress altered as soon as possible!” He sighed before he spun around on his heels and strode towards the door. “Loud bitch,” he sighed before opening it. “Yes?” She looked up at him surprised, her face growing flushed at the sight of him. He scowled at the sight of her, “What kind of alterations do you wish for?”

Once all the customers had been to pick up their gowns he decided to close the shop for the day. He walked back into the workshop and sat down. He looked up at the clock surprised at how late it was. He was about to start working on Waylon’s gown once again when he suddenly remembered that he still had something to do. ‘I guess I’ll go take care of what’s been bothering me to no end since last night.’ He left his store, making his way across the street over to Waylon’s apartment hoping Miles was in. He knocked on the door, waiting for it to swing open and to his surprise it did. Miles stood before him unaffected by his presence. “I suppose you’re here to see me?” He asked knowingly. “Yes...I am,” He answered cautiously. He couldn’t tell what Miles was thinking and that made him wary. Miles then stepped aside allowing him entry. He walked inside before stopping to look back at him as he closed the door. Miles turned around with a serious expression, “I know what you did,” He stated, his tone almost threatening. “Stay away from Waylon.” He glared at Miles, feeling a similar rage burning inside him. “Unless you want him to remember?” Miles’s sudden question took him by surprise. He was at a loss, not sure as to what he was implying. “Don’t tell me you don’t even know?” He scoffed. Eddie strode towards him, grabbing his shirt and pinning him against the door. “What the fuck do you know?” He growled. Miles looked undeterred even with him towering over him. “I’m telling you Gluskin” He grunted, “Stay away from him…or else” he cautioned.

Eddie scowled at him. "You listen to me and you listen well,” He began, “You are going to tell me what you know, it's just a matter of how much you want it to hurt," he snarled, noticing a hint of fear in Miles’s eyes. “Don’t threaten me Gluskin,” He croaked. Eddie glared at him before speaking, his tone threatening, "Perhaps you think you’re being a good friend? I know you want to protect Waylon but so do I. You say anything to him, and you have me to answer to. Anything at all and you're GONE. Got it?" He finally released his grip and stepped back. Miles gave a sigh of relief before glaring at him. He then spun around, throwing the door open for him to leave. Eddie strode out the room, satisfied that Miles would keep his mouth shut before hearing the door slam behind him.

“Mother fucker, threatening me.” He wandered over to the couch and sat down, his legs on the verge of collapsing. “So he shows his true colors.” He picked up his glass of whiskey, noticing his hands were shaking. “Fuck, Waylon. What did you get yourself into?”

Eddie walked into the shop, hearing the same familiar bell ring. He still had unanswered questions and it made him furious. ‘What does that fucking reporter know?’ He walked into his workshop to continue with Waylon’s gown. He worked for a few hours but once again he couldn’t concentrate. He needed to know what Miles knew. He looked up at the clock and sighed, ‘Waylon’s going to be home soon.' He knew Miles wouldn’t talk, but he worried all the same. He cupped his face into his hands and sighed. "I can't lose him. Not again."


	9. I will protect you

Waylon was just getting off work when he realized he didn’t have his phone with him after rummaging through his bag. ‘Crap, where did I leave it? I think I might have left it at Eddie’s place. I hope he doesn’t mind me dropping by.’ On the way to his place he decided to stop by the fabric store to collect some materials that he remembered Eddie mentioning he needed to pick up. The woman who always came to pester him about Eddie was nowhere to be seen. At the counter he noticed her sitting in the backroom looking almost depressed. ‘Looks like she’s going out of her way to avoid me.’ Once he bought what he needed to he left the shop with a sigh before walking to Gluskin’s Tailoring. 

As he opened the door to the shop he heard the same familiar bell ring as he entered. He heard movement in the workshop before footsteps made their way to the door. As it opened Eddie’s face was stern before it brightened up almost instantly as their eyes met one another. “Waylon?” He asked, his face clearly surprised by his unexpected visit. “What are you doing here? I thought you were going home today?” He smiled, handing him the bag of fabric that he was holding. Eddie gazed into it, a big grin spreading on his face. He enveloped Waylon in a hug, leaning in and giving him a tender kiss that had a warmth spread across his chest. “Thank you darling.” He was surprised by how happy Eddie seemed to be to see him. “Well it was on my way here and I know how you’ve been meaning to pick it up.” Eddie chuckled, “Is that the only reason you came by?” His brain suddenly registered why he had stopped by in the first place, surprised he had briefly forgotten. “I think I may have left my phone here this morning on my way to work. Have you seen it?” Eddie seemed to grimace before a smile appeared on his lips once again, making him question whether or not he just imagined it. “Yes…I have. You left it on the nightstand.” He reached into the pocket of his vest and extending it out to him. As he reached for the phone he glanced up, noticing Eddie seemed to be scowling at the device. He tucked the phone away into the pocket of his jeans curious as to why Eddie seemed to be acting so strange. “Eddie, are you alright?” Eddie just gazed at him for a moment before he spoke, “I’m perfectly fine darling, just a little tired today.” Waylon’s concern for him hadn’t completely gone after hearing Eddie’s response but he didn’t pry any further. “I better go, I don’t want to keep Miles waiting,” As soon as he spoke Miles’s name he noticed Eddie’s eyebrows furrow. ‘Something must have happened.’ He leaned in and gave him a kiss before saying goodbye and heading home.

He opened the front door to find Miles standing in the kitchen. He shut the door behind him before taking his shoes off. “So how long have you been standing there?” He asked half-jokingly. Miles just stood there, silently watching him. He walked into the kitchen and dropped his bag onto the counter, taking out his laptop. “Is something up?” he asked when Miles continued staring a hole through his head. “I asked you to come back as soon as you could.” He turned to Miles surprised, “When did you say that?” Miles sighed, his tone growing impatient, “I texted you last night.” He gave Miles an exasperated sigh before taking the phone out of his pocket and checking his messages. “What message are you talking about?” Miles looked at him surprised when he asked that question. Waylon handed the phone over to him. A look of confusion came over Miles’s face as his eyes looked over the messages. “I must not have received it.” Miles glanced up at him clearly pissed off, “Yeah, I’m sure that’s exactly what happened.” He handed the phone back to him before walking over to the couch and taking a seat. “Look, I need to talk to you Waylon.” He gave a little chuckle, walking over to the couch and sitting down beside him, “Since when do you not?” As he sat down he suddenly felt the seriousness of the atmosphere in the room. He gazed at Miles worried, “Who died?” Miles just brought his hands to his face and sighed, “No one has died.” He gazed up at him, a sombre look on his face. “I need to talk to you about Eddie.” He shot Miles a look, unwilling to continue the conversation. “How much do you really know about him?” He didn’t know what Miles was implying by asking him that, but he knew he wasn’t going to like where this was going. “I know enough,” He replied with a hint of agitation in his voice. “I don’t think you know enough.” He was about to get mad at him for his remark before he pulled out a news clipping from his pocket and handed it to him. “What’s this?” He asked unfolding it. “Read it.” His eyes skimmed over the article before he paused to reread it again. “What the…?” He looked over at Miles, “You…why’d you investigate him?” Miles seemed taken aback. “Is that all you have to say?” He asked clearly dumbfounded. “I asked you a question Miles.” His eyes darted to the floor, “I was just curious.” Waylon scoffed at him, growing impatient, “Don’t lie to me.” 

A look of resolve crossed over Miles’s face as he realized he had no choice but to tell the truth. He began speaking, this time meeting his eyes, “I…was asked to.” Waylon gazed at him puzzled, “…By who?” He let out a nervous sigh, “Your…mother.” He was completely bewildered by his response. “What?” He stared at Miles’s face looking for any sign of dishonesty but he knew he was telling the truth. He could always tell when Miles was telling a lie, although he was certainly good at telling them. “Why did she ask you to…?” Miles shook his head, “I’m not too sure of that myself but…” The room was deadly silent as Miles trailed off from what he was saying. He stayed quiet for a moment before he spoke up once again, “Look Waylon, you’re taking this surprisingly well. You just found out your boyfriend was in a mental asylum for fucks sake…” He stared daggers into Miles. “Continue speaking and see what happens.”

Miles let out a sigh and leaned back into the chair, clearly unhappy. Waylon stared into space, his brain ticking over everything. After a bit of time past Miles’s voice broke him out of his trance. “Waylon…,” He glanced over at Miles, “He’s dangerous.” Just as soon as those words came out of his mouth he stood up and strode towards his bedroom. “Waylon, I’m serious here!” Miles called, standing up from where he sat on the couch. Waylon spun around, clearly angry and upset. “Based on what Miles?!” He let out an exasperated sigh, his face clearly uncertain of what to say, “I just do okay? He’s dangerous and you need to stay away from him.” “Just because he was in a mental ward doesn’t make him dangerous.” Miles looked right at him, an earnest look on his face. “…today he came over and threatened to hurt me if I told you anything.” Waylon’s eyes widened as he took in what was just said. “And why would he do that?” Miles sighed, “Does it matter?” He shot him look a look of annoyance. “…Well, I might have threatened him first…?” He almost felt like walking over and punching him right in the nose but instead he turned around and walked into his bedroom, slamming the door shut behind him. He walked over to the bed and laid down. All he could do was stare at the ceiling and try to figure out why everything seemed so wrong. He closed his eyes for a moment and tried to remember how the day began. He eventually drifted off to sleep with a sinking feeling in the pit if his stomach. 

He woke to the feel of a breeze tingling against his skin. He slowly lifted his head up to find that he was absent from bed and was now on lying in some grass. It was thin and translucent, as it glowed in the sunlight. “Wha..?” He gazed at his surroundings, his heart beginning to speed up as his mind couldn’t comprehend what was happening. Light shined through the trees, plants were scattered on the ground all around him. He could hear birds chirping and what sounded like running water. As his eyes darted around the area he came to the conclusion that he was now in some kind of woodland. He slowly stood up, rubbing his eyes in disbelief. “Where am I? It…feels familiar.” He walked straight ahead, through the trees and shrubs until he came to a stop at a running stream. His brain suddenly registered where he was. “This is where I first met Eddie.” He walked up to the edge of the water and gazed at the reflection shown. “What?” He took a step back utterly shocked and confused by what he had just seen. He lifted his hands up in front of his face to inspect them. He sighed in relief when he found nothing out of the ordinary, causing him to question whether or not he just imagined it. He held his hand out over the water, a child’s hand was reflected on the surface. He paled, raising a hand to cover his beating heart as he took in the scene in front of him. He couldn’t understand, as if his brain short-circuited and needed to be rebooted. He ever so slowly leaned over the water once again. “The reflection is of… me…when I was little.” As he continued to stare at the reflection he had this continuous sense of dread creeping over him. “Who are you?” He suddenly heard a feint yet nostalgic whisper come from behind him. “…Eddie?” As soon as he attempted to turn around, his body lunged forward. Something hit him in the back hard, winding him. His body fell forward and within the next moment he was submerged in water. 

He reluctantly opened his eyes as he struggled to hold his breath. He was surprised to find that he was now completely submerged in darkness. Confusion seeped into his mind as he failed to grasp what was now happening. His heart was beating rapidly in a panic. The urgency for air was more apparent than ever. His arms and legs kicked out desperately as he attempted to swim to the surface. His head began pounding, every cell in his body screaming for oxygen. As he reached out into the darkness he felt something grab hold of his wrist tightly, and in the next moment he felt his body being pulled upward. 

Just as soon as his body broke the surface he inhaled a sharp intake of breath. He began coughing violently, oxygen filling his lungs, his voice hoarse and raspy. As soon as he came to his senses he looked around to find himself now sitting on a dirt road in front of a familiar old house. He stared for a moment, in awe, just staring at the dilapidating, aged building. "Where am…,” For a moment he froze, shocked at the sound of his voice. It was horribly scratched and weak. He swallowed and found his mouth was dry. He looked around at the new surroundings, feeling as if he was being watched. It began as a whisper in the air before rain began falling all around him. He slowly stood up and walked toward the home in no hurry to get out of the rain. He hesitantly climbed up the steps and onto the porch, hearing the floorboards creak and moan beneath him. He came to a stop at the front door. It looked ancient with its chipped paint and cracks throughout the frame. He reluctantly reached out and twisted the door handle. 

Finding it to be unlocked, he pushed it open and cautiously stepped inside the house. He stood still for a moment to allow his eyes to adjust to the darkness. He noticed the living room to be dirty and in disarray. Very carefully he inched forward, stepping over the objects that were scattered all over the floor. He turned his head, taking a look at another room that was to his right. He was surprised to see a human figure standing in the shadows. He opened his eyes wide, his heart beating wildly in his chest. After a few seconds he moved in a bit closer in an attempt to gain focus on the face but in that same moment the figure turned sharply toward him and their eyes met. Stunned, he stepped back. “What the fuck are you doing in my house?” The man growled, his tone chilling him to the core. In that moment he spun around in an attempt to leave the premise but at the same time a cold hand grabbed hold of his arm. He whipped his head around to find that the man was now sneering at him. He tried to pull away but his grip was too tight. Then all of a sudden his hands were grasping at his throat. His vision began blurring as the man’s grip tightened around his neck. He tried to claw at the man’s hands in a useless attempt at freedom. Then without a warning, a blade pierced through the man’s stomach. Time slowed down as he glanced down at the silver blade that had just carved its way inside him, a crimson red spreading across his shirt. He gagged, blood spilling from his mouth. He released him before stumbling back into the wall, his body slumping down to the ground. 

His legs gave out and he slid to the floor gripping his neck, coughing and gagging as he gulped in air once more, his lungs seemingly on fire. The man was clutching at the knife that was still buried his gut. As he watched the colour drain from the man’s face a person came into his field of vision. He gazed up at the tall figure, his face coming into view. When he studied the man’s face it hit him hard, from the top of his head all the way down to the soles of his feet. “Eddie…?” His shirt and vest was covered in glistening red blood. He sat there for a moment in a state of disbelief. Eddie dropped down to his knees and embraced him in a hug, “Are you alright?” His body felt cold and unnatural. The arms that were wrapped about him were very powerful, restricting him from moving in any way. He felt warm tears run down his cheeks and as if he was possessed he whispered, “I was so scared.” Eddie squeezed him tighter, holding him so tight he was having trouble breathing. He then wiped his tears away with his bloody sleeve and placed a kiss on his head. His tears stopping the moment he saw his face properly in the dim light. He gazed into his blue eyes that appeared to almost leap out at him in contrast to the colourless skin that surrounded them. Although he had the urge to get away, he was aware that the attempt would produce futile results as he continued to hold him with little effort. As he sat helpless, his eyes suddenly rolled upward and into the back of his head. They then reappeared in a new colour - a very dark red, almost black in hue. Eddie smiled at him, “I will protect you Waylon, I promise.” 

His eyes shot open in an instant, sitting up from where he lay, his brow knitted together. His heart was hammering in his chest and he was sweating profusely. Images flashed through his mind all at once. He gazed around into the darkness, confused as to where he was before sighing with relief. “I’m…in my room.” He slowly lowered his body back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling. ‘It was just a dream but it felt so real. Too real.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I'm so sorry it's been so long. I've actually been busy turning this story into a comic. I decided to do something a little different with this chapter. I'd love to hear what you thought.


End file.
